


marriage, old age, and a lot of little blue children

by Nikypls



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Engagement, F/F, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikypls/pseuds/Nikypls
Summary: The Reaper War is over and Commander Shepard has one last battle to face. Earthborn/Sole Survivor/Paragon Shepard





	marriage, old age, and a lot of little blue children

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Shoutout to Fantismal for getting me out of lurking and into authoring!

Commander Shepard, known to most as “Savior of the Galaxy,” rarely felt the rapid heartbeat and clammy hands of anxiety. Under pressure, most of the time with bullets whizzing past her unarmored head, she was as cool as a cucumber. The vids painted her as the most confident person in the universe, never feeling the bite of nerves as she walked headfirst into situations that would make the Average Joe crumble even thinking about it. 

This was a different story. Her hands shook, her stomach was pitted with knots, and her right leg wouldn’t stay still under the bar that her and Garrus were sitting at.

“Shepard if you’re this nervous just talking about it, you might break something when you get down on one knee,” Garrus told her. 

“I need this to be perfect. Down to the very last detail,” Shepard said taking a sip from her whiskey. 

“I mean, it’s not like she’s going to say no. You two have been crazy for each other since we rescued her,” He said, finally putting a hand on Shepard’s knee so it would stop shaking their drinks.

“But what if she does. What if she’s fallen out of love with me? What if everything has just been too much because she’s had to take care of me for nearly the past year?” Shepard’s anxiety shot through the roof. Since the Crucible had fired up until the past few months, her life had consisted of bedpans, hospitals, and Liara helping her do nearly everything. Maybe she had finally had enough of the vulnerability that Shepard had shown in her recovery? 

“Shepard. I can personally guarantee that she hasn’t. Turian’s honor,” Garrus said as he ordered two more drinks. Garrus had seen the way that Liara looks at Shepard. Even a blind hanar could tell that they had something special. If anything, the war ending had brought them closer together.

Shepard had decided that she was going to ask Liara to marry her as the Crucible fired. She had loved Liara more than anything in the entire galaxy she was saving. Growing up on the mean streets of Chicago, she had done things she was not proud of. She had scars, both mental and physical, from her years growing up. Shepard yearned for the normalcy she saw in the vids, the happily ever afters where the bad guy never wins and the guy gets the girl in the end.

That vision of normal changed when she was 16, and she had fallen in love with the most popular girl in school. Her name was Emily, and she had the blondest hair and the bluest eyes that Shepard had ever laid eyes on. Blue had always been Shepard’s favorite color, but it was the mixture of Emily’s baby blues along with the waves of Lake Michigan crashing against Navy Pier that had cemented her love. Even though Shepard was the dirty orphan kid from the South side, Emily saw through that and had became friends with her regardless. It was nice to have a normal friend, one not in the gang or involved in the stuff that Shepard had to turn to in order to survive living on the streets. Emily was the one that persuaded Shepard to enlist, telling her that she would be her biggest hero. Emily came from a long line of prestigious military men and women. Her father had served in the First Contact War, and she had been moved from base to base until her dad had taken up a job training recruits in the area. 

Shepard had fallen fast and hard for Emily, but Emily had never seemed interested in anything more than a friendship. When Shepard turned 18, Emily had went off to college in the city and Shepard was shipped to basic. The night before Shepard had left, Emily gave her a kiss on the cheek and told her to always take care of herself and to remember her when she was saving the world one day. She had slipped her necklace, a simple charm of a compass facing north, into her hand and walked out of her life. Shepard lost the necklace with the original Normandy, but she ran into Emily as she was preparing for the final assault on Cerburus’s Headquarters. 

Emily had seen her on the news and in vids, amazed at what her high school friend had become. Emily was working at Huerta as Shepard was leaving Kaiden’s hospital room. She told her that she was so proud of Shepard, and that she had always known that Shepard was going to do great things with her life, even back then. They got coffee in the Presidium and caught up; Emily had been working as a nurse on the Citadel ever since Saren had attacked. She was married to an Alliance man, just as Shepard had predicted would happen. When Emily had began hearing the name “Commander Shepard” on the news after the battle of the Citadel, she immediately ran to see if it was her high school friend. When it was she broke down into tears, knowing that Shepard had not only made it through basic, but was thriving. She was devastated when Shepard had died, even went out of her way to attend a memorial they had for her. When she had reappeared to stop the Collectors, she tried getting into contact with her but to no avail. 

Shepard had told Emily about her about everything: Akuze, Saren, the Collectors. After a while, Emily finally asked if Shepard had someone special on that fancy ship of hers. Shepard immediately blushed in response and just like clockwork, Liara had walked up to the table they were at.

“I do. In fact, here she is. Emily, I would like you to meet Dr. Liara T’Soni. You could say she’s my ‘someone special’” Shepard had said as Liara had politely nodded.

“It’s so nice to meet you, Dr. T’Soni. Care to join us?” Emily had said. Liara had seen Emily in some of Shepard’s memories that she had shared during their melds. Emily could tell that Shepard was madly in love with the beautiful asari from the moment she had noticed that she was here. 

“I would love to. It’s nice to meet someone from Shepard’s younger days that probably has an embarrassing story or two to share,” Liara said as Shepard put her head on her hands. Before too long, Emily was paged back to the hospital. They hugged goodbye, and Emily had wished Shepard the best of luck with the war and once again, walked out of Shepard’s life. As she was walking away, Liara had slipped her hand in Shepard’s and quietly said, “I can see why you were in love with her. She’s a lovely woman.” Shepard just laughed and said, “I didn’t know what love was until I had met you.”

\---

Shepard walked up to the bar and swallowed the lump that was starting to form in her throat. 

“Shepard. I’m guessing you aren’t here for a drink with that scared-shitless look on your face,” Matriarch Aethyta said. The comment had made Shepard’s anxiety shoot up.

“I’m not,” Shepard began as she cleared her throat, “I wanted to talk to you about something really important.”

“Let me guess, you dragged your injured ass all the way here to ask if you can marry Liara?” Aethyta said as Shepard’s eyes grew as big as saucers. “Look, you humans are as predictable as the weather on Tuchanka.”

“Well, in that case. Do you have an answer or are you going to let me stand here on two bad legs sweating?” Shepard asked as Aethyta laughed. 

“I don’t think I’m ever going to get sick of making the Savior of the Galaxy a nervous wreck,” Aethyta said.

“So is that a yes?” Shepard asked as she held her breath again. 

“No shit, dumbass. Listen, I know you have your human traditions. Asari law doesn’t require a parent’s signature on the bonding application. For your centuries old tradition, I will say yes. I know the kid is absolutely crazy about you, for whatever reason.” Shepard smiled as the weight on her shoulders lifted just a little more. 

“Thank you so much. I just want to start repaying her for everything she’s done for me. Considering that is going to take just about the rest of my life, I may as well ask for forever,” Shepard said with a laugh. 

“When are you going to do it? Do you even have a ring for your human tradition?” Shepard’s future father in-law asked, obviously needing to know the details of their engagement. 

“I was thinking when the Normandy gets decommissioned. It’ll be perfect. One last flight on the Normandy, I’m thinking I’ll do it on one of the observation decks overlooking Thessia,” Shepard said. She had thought of the plan right before the Suicide Mission, right after Liara had went back to Hagalaz. Shepard had finally moved about a half hour after standing in the same spot she had her goodbye hug with the woman she knew she had loved. She beelined for port observation and stood there, watching the stars fly by as tears started falling slowly from her emerald eyes. Shepard lifted her hand and placed it on the window, with her forehead pressing against the glass as well. Visions of the past few hours danced in her mind, alongside dreams of lots of little blue children learning how to walk, getting their first history books, and graduating from school. Although Shepard wasn’t sure if she was going to make it out of the impending mission, she knew for certain that Liara was the one that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. 

As for the ring, Shepard had held onto the ring she knew she was going to propose to Liara with since before the war ended. After the whole “clone” fiasco, Edi had stopped by Shepard’s apartment with the intent to do some shopping (or as she put it, “experience an afternoon of acquiring material possessions for our associates”). For Shepard, Edi had gotten her a ring that was made from metals from each Council homeworld. Edi had done so much for Shepard at the time, that Shepard couldn’t accept the gift but Edi had insisted. Secretly Shepard wanted to keep it to give to Liara when the dust from the war had settled. Even though she had denied the gift to Edi’s face, when she went back to her cabin in the Normandy she had found the ring sitting on her nightstand.

“I think the kid will like that,” Aethyta said with a smile, “I’m sure she’ll let me know when the deed is done. Oh, and Shepard?

“Yes?” 

“Be sure to prepare yourself for the aftermath. Engagement melding was the best,” she said as Shepard quickly tried to forget the information that her future father in-law had just told her.

“I’ll see you around, Matriarch Aethyta” Shepard said as she headed back to her apartment. 

\--

Liara could hear Shepard as she opened their front door and walked into their home. In two short days, they would be aboard the Normandy for one last victory lap before the most well-known ship in the Alliance fleet was decommissioned. Liara had spent the day packing for the week-long journey, as Shepard had some errands to run on the Citadel before celebrating their historical victory. She knew that Shepard didn’t like being in the spotlight like this, so she tried her best to make the victory tour as little stressful as possible. Shepard’s health still wasn’t back to normal, considering she still had to walk with a cane, but it was finally good enough to smile, wave, and give moral-boasting speeches to the various Council homeworlds.

“Hello, my love,” Shepard said as moved to the couch and kissed Liara on the top of her crest, “glad to see the packing is going well.”

“A girl can take a break, can’t she? Besides, I wanted to greet you when you got home.” Liara told her as she put down her datapad and invited Shepard into her arms. Shepard placed her cane on the ground and fell into Liara’s arms with a sigh. Liara wrapped her arms around Shepard’s stomach and nuzzled her nose into the crook of Shepard’s neck.

“Can we just stay like this for the rest of our lives?” Shepard asked as her eyelids fell shut.

“That would be the one thing I want in the entire world. Knowing you, you would drive yourself insane within a couple hours,” Liara said as Shepard’s breathing began to feel still. Liara knew that Shepard had fallen asleep, after all her arms always acted as a sleeping pill to Shepard. In her love’s arms, she could always find even the slightest bit of peace. 

\--

Liara has always worried about Shepard but after she was found mangled and clutching for life in the rubble of the Crucible, her worries escalated. With the Mass Relays down and no word on when they would make it back to the Sol system, Liara was near inconsolable. Since Shepard sent her back to the Normandy back on Earth, her mind has been saying silent prayers to the Goddess to bring Shepard back to her. When she got to med bay to be checked out, Dr. Chakwas immediately saw the look in her eye, sat her down and said, “She’s tough, Liara. If there is anyone who can make it through something like this, it’s her. She’s going to come back to you.” Liara had been afraid of the rest of the crew finding out about their relationship, but she had a feeling that Shepard had told Dr. Chakwas. Being her doctor, and sometimes the maternal figure she lacked growing up, it made sense for her to know. 

When Liara had head Dr. Chakwas’s voice telling her that it’s going to be okay, a flood of emotions captured her. Dr. Chakwas was hard at work tending to her, but Liara began to feel tears fall as the realization that she had left Shepard by herself began to hit her. This time it was Garrus who put his hand on Liara’s back, and it stayed there until she was cleared. He helped her back into her quarters and helped her lay on her bed. As she sat, silent tears became violent sobs as Garrus put an arm around her.

“It’s okay Liara. She’s going to make it. She has to, or else I’m going to kick her ass for leaving you again,” Garrus said as Liara gave a quick laugh. She put her head in her hands as the sobs continued as she heard footsteps coming towards her. 

“Oh Liara,” Tali said as she wrapped her arms around her. She doesn’t remember how long she sat there sobbing, but once the painkillers kicked it she must have fallen asleep. She woke up the next morning with Tali’s arms still around her and quickly found Garrus still asleep on the couch. 

“Any news?” Liara had asked as Tali and Garrus started stirring.

“None yet, although we have appeared to have landed on another garden world. Most of our comms are down but the Normandy is still spaceworthy. Joker says we should start trying to make our way home soon,” Garrus told her as she sat up; her head hurt but her body ached more.

“Dr. Chakwas wants to do a check on you. Let’s go see if she has something for the pain,” Tali said as she helped Liara off of the bed. Once in med bay, Dr. Chakwas helped her onto an exam table and began doing her check.

“I love her,” Liara said quietly after fifteen minutes of silence. Tears began falling once more as Dr. Chakwas stopped her exam and looked into the blue eyes that Shepard had fallen hard for.

“I know, dear. She does too and she would walk through hell barefoot if it meant coming back to you. I have known Shepard for years and she loves you more than anything in the entire world. The only thing she has ever known is abandonment and the harsh reality of the world. You showed her love and compassion and what it means to have a family. That girl has it bad for you. She will come back,” Dr. Chakwas said before restarting where she left off on her exam. 

Liara had spent the next two months in her quarters, only leaving to see Dr. Chakwas for her injuries and to use the bathroom and shower. She only went up to Shepard’s quarters once, to retrieve Shepard’s favorite N7 hoodie. Tali held her hand as they walked through the room, watching Liara closely for any signs of another breakdown. Tears streamed down Liara’s face as she sat down on the bed that they had spent their last night of passion. She picked up the hoodie and held it close to her as she began to weep into it, with Tali holding her close.

If it wasn’t for Tali and Garrus, Liara would have lost her mind on the third day stranded. They brought Liara food, and let her know when the showers were empty so she could take one alone. Tali and Garrus had spent every night with Liara, in case she needed anything. When Liara had woken up screaming about Shepard, Tali calmed her down with Quarian tales of Rannoch. When they had finally heard word about Shepard being in a medically-induced coma, Garrus was the one who had told Liara. 

After they finally landed in London, Liara sprinted off the ship and demanded to be taken to Shepard. The turian guard wasn’t having any of this and tried to whisk her away as Shepard wasn’t being allowed visitors without doctor’s supervision. 

“Please, I am begging you. I am her bondmate,” Liara shouted, tears falling once more as she felt her biotics rage. An Alliance official came over after hearing the commotion and as he approached them, he noticed that the hysterical asari that was about to warp the turian guard was none other than Dr. Liara T’Soni. 

“Stand down, son. These two are allowed in. Here, I’ll take them,” He said as he led Liara and Tali to the back of the tent. Tali held her hand as they walked into the makeshift hospital that housed the Savior of the Galaxy. 

“Please excuse our guard, Dr. T’Soni and Ms. vas Normandy. She’s seen better days but the doctor says that there is no reason she shouldn’t wake up soon,” The Alliance officer said as he walked out of the room. Shepard was in rough shape, bandages covering nearly every inch of her body except her right eye. Liara sat down on the bed, looking at her sleeping bondmate and having her heart break one more time by seeing the condition she was in. She placed her hand softly on her exposed right bicep, and kissed Shepard’s head softly.

“I love you so much, Shepard. When you wake up, I want to move to Vancouver because I know how much you love that city, and have the little blue children you always talked about, and we can have a grand house beside a park, where our daughters can dig for ruins in the grass. Oh, Shepard…” Liara said as she began to choke up once more. She looked down at the hand on the bandaged up arm until a rough voice said, “Liara?”

\--

An hour later, Shepard finally began to wake up. Feeling Shepard starting to shift, Liara put down her datapad and squeezed her bondmate. In her sleep, Shepard shifted onto her stomach which Liara would’ve usually loved but without the elbows. 

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Liara said as she placed a kiss on Shepard’s sleepy lips.

“How long was I out for?” Shepard asked.

“Little over an hour. Must’ve had one long day of running errands,” Liara said sarcastically, giving Shepard a kiss on her forehead, “How about I make you something for dinner? One last home-cooked meal before we’re back to Alliance rations for a week?”

“I would love that. Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

“Maybe once or twice,” Liara responded as Shepard got off of her. She walked into the office and dropped Liara’s datapad off in the office they shared. Shepard had been helping the Council with the rebuilding efforts of the homeworlds that suffered the most devastation in the war. Earth had been slowly coming together with the help of the other races. 

Liara had started making Shepard’s favorite meal, roast beef with a side of potatoes and gravy, in the kitchen. Being an academic for most of her life, she had taken the hobby of cooking human food in order to help Shepard with her morale in the days she couldn’t get out of bed. The skill had come in handy many more times afterwards. No matter what, Liara just wanted to make Shepard feel loved. She knew that when Shepard talked about Protheans or showed her an article that she read about them, that she was doing the same thing. Liara may be young by asari standards, but there was one thing she was absolutely sure: she wanted to spend the rest of Shepard’s life with her. That scared her more than anything in the world, even another reaper attack. Liara knew that some day, she will have to say goodbye to the love of her life. She promised herself that she would keep the thought out of her mind as much as possible.

“Smells great, beautiful,” Shepard said as she walked into the kitchen and sat on the island, watching Liara work on the cooktop. 

“It’s almost ready. Can you grab a couple plates and some silverware?” Liara asked as she finished mashing the potatoes. Shepard began setting the table; she loved the fact that Liara insisted on eating at the table everyday, especially because she never had a table (or food to put on it) when she was growing up. Benezia insisted on eating at a set table while Liara was growing up, something that Liara had planned on passing on to her and Shepard’s daughters as well. Shepard scarfed down her meal as usual, as Liara tried to talk to Shepard about her day. Growing up Shepard learned that if you don’t eat fast, you don’t eat at all, something which seemed to benefit her when she enlisted as well. 

After Shepard snuck off to give Tali a call, trying to make sure the last details were all set for the proposal. The Normandy would be around Thessia on the second to last day of the tour, and all hands were on deck for the Commander’s surprise. When Shepard and Liara arrived at Docking Bay D-24, the whole crew was locked and loaded. As they boarded the Normandy for one last trip, Shepard knew it was going to be a memorable trip.

\---

“Why, if it isn’t Commander Shepard! Come on in.” Dr. Chakwas told her as she reached out towards Shepard and pulled her in for an embrace, “Glad to see you’re still in one piece!” 

Shepard laughed. If there was one person in the world that understood Shepard’s sense of humor, it was Dr. Chakwas. When she visited Shepard on Earth, the first thing she told Shepard was, “You’ve surely seen better days.” In reality, seeing Shepard in such bad shape terrified her more than anything else in the world. She knew she had to be strong for her and for Liara as well. The few months they were on the Normandy finding their way home, she made sure to stop by her quarters to see how she was handling things. On a few occasions, Liara even talked to the Doctor about what was on her mind and how she was handling things. Liara opened up to Dr. Chakwas, telling her about their relationship. She had known about them for a while, but Liara gave her the history behind how they slowly fell for each other on the original Normandy.

“It’s great to see you, Karin. Glad to see you’re also in one piece!” Shepard said as she broke their hug, “This is going to be such a great trip, with everybody all together again.” 

“I even brought the Serrice Ice Brandy for us!” Karin said as she took out the bottle.

“I’ve been craving some of that! For a while, I didn’t think we were going to ever share this drink.” Shepard said as she took the glass from her doctor.

“I had some doubts, but I always had a feeling that you would get to have one more drink with me. You’ve always been one stubborn son of a bitch, Shepard,” Chakwas said as she took another drink. 

“I had to survive. I couldn’t leave Liara. I had to make it through for her” Shepard said as Karin got a smile on her face, “Speaking of, I am going to ask her to marry me when we get to Thessia.”

“Oh Shepard! That is wonderful news. I am so happy for you both!” Dr. Chakwas says as she pulled Shepard into another hug. Her heart grew with happiness, having seen what both women had gone through since Saren’s attack. The love between them had been evident, and Karin was sure that this was going to be shared together for a long time.

\---

The moment was coming soon, and Shepard’s heart was beating out of her chest. Her palms were sweaty as the glass of wine she held, a glass of Thessia red, remained nearly shaking with nerves. Liara was on her way, and everything was in place. She wanted this to be perfect in every aspect. The door suddenly opened, and the sight of a familiar turian was in the place of what she thought was going to be Liara.

“GARRUS? What the hell? Liara is going to be here any minute!” Shepard yelled as she began to pace.

“Shepard, calm down. I’m just here make sure you haven’t tried jumping out of the airlock yet,” Garrus said with his calm manner. 

“Okay I do appreciate it, but you need to get out before Liara sees you and thinks something big is happening!” Shepard said quickly as she pushed him out.

“Shepard!” Garrus said as he was being pushed, “Please don’t make any stupid jokes,”

“Yes, father. Now get!” Shepard said as she turned back around and looked out at Thessia once more. Another sound of the door opening caused her to turn around again, ready to yell at Garrus again for interrupting. Instead of a turian there was a beautiful asari, standing in a long traditional Thessian gown. Shepard quickly calmed down as she saw her beautiful bondmate standing in the doorway. 

“Wow. You look…” Shepard began as her mind started short circuiting.   
“The great Commander Shepard, all out of words. This must be a first,” Liara said as she walked up towards Shepard and gave her a passionate kiss. 

“I don’t think there is a word to describe how amazing you look right now,” Shepard said as she put the glass of wine down and wrapped her arms around Liara’s waist. She looked in the beautiful blue eyes that she had fallen in love with years ago. She had been so lucky to meet the beautiful person that stood in her arms, some days she didn’t think she even deserved to wake up next to her every morning. Shepard had done some terrible things in her lifetime, and Liara was evidence that she had been redeemed for her younger days.

“My love, you look pretty fantastic yourself,” Liara said as she ran her hands down the sleeves of her dress blues, “What’s the special occasion?” 

The speech that Shepard had planned out in her mind went out the window and without another word, Shepard got down on one knee. Liara gasped; she had researched human wedding traditions as a break from tracking the reapers. She knew that she wanted to spend the rest of Shepard’s life with her, and it gave her hope to daydream about their future together. Now, she knew it was happening and tears began to sting her eyes.

“Liara T’Soni, you make me a better woman. You taught me what it was to love someone fully and unconditionally. You showed me what it is to have a family. You have been with me through the toughest time of my life and you helped me heal. I love you so much, and I guess I wanted to know…” Shepard pulled a box from her pocket and opened it. Liara gasped again as she saw a beautiful silver ring with a sapphire stone shining in the middle. She had recognized the ring from window shopping with Tali at the Citadel while on shore leave; it was made from different metals from each council homeworld with the sapphire stone representing Thessia, and it was absolutely perfect.

“Will you marry me?” Shepard asked as Liara grabbed her and brought her up to her lips for a kiss. Tears began to flow from Liara’s eyes as Shepard’s arms wrapped around Liara’s waist, and pushed the kiss even deeper. 

“Is that a yes?” Shepard asked as Liara pulled her in for another kiss.

“Of course!” Liara said as she put her forehead against Shepard’s. Shepard smiled and took her left hand, sliding the ring on for a perfect fit. Liara put her left hand onto Shepard’s cheek, the ring bringing out the light blue in Shepard’s eyes. 

“I love you so much, Shepard. This ring is absolutely perfect,” Liara said as Shepard smiled and looked down. Liara grabbed her face and pulled it back up with a sly smile. 

“Edi gave it to me while we were on shore leave before the battle. I didn’t accept it at first but when we got to the Normandy afterwards, it was on my desk. I told her that I had to at least pay half of it, but she just told me that I would ‘find a use in my personal relationship’ for it. I didn’t know she could even wink, but she winked at me! That’s when I knew that once the Battle of London was done, I was going to ask you to marry me,” Shepard said as she wiped away a tear. Liara pulled her in for a hug, holding her and pressing soft kisses into her shoulder and neck. 

“She would have been so happy for us. She once told me that it was our relationship that wanted her to pursue things with Joker. I think she’s smiling down at us,” Liara said as Shepard’s grip tightened around her. 

“I’m glad you like it. I know asari have different traditions than humans do, so I wasn’t sure if I am doing it right for you,” Shepard said as she looked deeply into Liara’s eyes.

“You have done it perfectly. Now, as your first duty as my fiancé, why don’t we go to your quarters and...” Liara whispered into her ear as Shepard immediately lifted her up and ran towards the elevator, with Liara laughing every step of the way.

\---

“Garrus, do you have the bonding bracelets and the rings?” Shepard asked as she stood at the altar.

“For the tenth time, they are right here. Relax, Shepard. Everything is going to go great,” Garrus said as the doors opened and everybody stood up. Shepard forgot all about her worries as she saw the love of her life walking down the aisle, wearing a hybrid asari-human wedding dress. Tali trailed behind her, but Shepard’s eyes were on Liara. When Liara reached the altar, Shepard offered her arm and they walked up to Samara, who was officiating. 

As the ceremony started, Shepard couldn’t take her eyes off of Liara. Her mind retraced every memory they had together, when they met, their first almost kiss, their first night together before Ilos. Their relationship might not have been perfect, but the love they shared made it all worth it. Everybody in the room could feel how much Liara and Shepard loved each other. They knew that the road to this moment was difficult, and at some times damn near impossible, and that made their day even more special. 

Shepard’s life hadn’t been easy, but when she was with Liara everything was a lot better. Liara made her feel like she had a normal childhood and upbringing. She was the most loving, passionate, and caring person she had ever met. Being with Liara made her a better person, and she couldn’t wait to grow with her for the rest of her days.

“Shepard, stop staring, people might notice!” Liara whispered as Shepard woke up from her daydream.

“Baby, you’re barely a month along, nobody is going to be able to tell,” Shepard whispered back, “Besides, you’re the most beautiful woman in the room and as your almost wife I should be staring. It’s my job!” 

Liara laughed and turned back to Samara, as did Shepard. Once the ceremony was over, the two wives and bondmates walked down the aisle and into a skycar as the crew of the Normandy, Alliance personnel, and doctors of archeology showered the couple with bubbles. Once inside the skycar, Shepard immediately kissed Liara as her smile grew even bigger.

“So, what now?” Shepard asked as she took Liara into her arms.

“I don’t know. Now that marriage is off the list, I guess we grow old, and have a lot of little blue children?” Liara said as her hand went to her stomach, Shepard’s laying on top of hers as they finally settled into their happily ever after.


End file.
